


Gift My Omega

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were younger before Stiles walked back into his life perfectly ripe for the picking Jackson found himself regretting treating the Omega like something less, because now as he watched the pale and confident creature all he wanted was to hold him and never let go, but there were others with the same desire and most of them hadn’t bullied the omega to tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back for another round, and once more to those who aren’t aware of what this intel’s I shall educate you (although I doubt people are reading this)., stories stuck to this are called 15 minutes are panicky written within the time frame of 15minutes which promises that most of these stories lack a head or a tail and are loaded with misspellings and a lack of smoothness proper stories hold. So if that’s going to be too much for you to handle the RUN away as fast as you can. Oh and most stories end abruptly because when my cruel ladies of my undoing announce that time is up well then it’s up so if the fic ends before a proper end blame it on time or my inability to get my brain to get onboard, then again it’s also the reason why my stuff is short too.   
> Now to this fic and request/demand/punishment, this particular annoyance was asked by let us call this little lady with pretty eyes Vaulting-Vortex requested something with the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thingy with Stiles being an Omega (obviously and rather redundant) and Jackson and Alpha (Oh bother) and at first Jackson isn’t all that interested in him but then he is but there’s another Alpha interest too… now I heard her wrong when she asked me this, I didn’t hear Alpha I head Alpha’s and well oooopsie. Now as you might tell the time ran out because well it happens a lot, and I just couldn’t get a move on with this fic because I just got a little bit distracted my apologize.

When Jackson Whittemore a born Alpha met Stiles Stilinski a born Omega for the first-time he’d immediately disliked the pale-skinned boy with brown eyes that were far too big on an already far too feminine looking face, being a rarity made everyone fawn over the Omega who was weaker and far more fragile than the Alpha’s and the Beta’s, it was perhaps the way everyone even Jackson’s own best friend Danny showered the Omega with attention that Jackson had grown accustomed too that darkened not only the mind but also the heart of the young Alpha so much so that Jackson did the unthinkable and shoved the smaller and much weaker boy to the ground; the smaller boy who’d come to him requesting him to join the rest of the children in a fame of hide and seek fell to the ground hard scrapping his pale hands and arms all the way up to his elbows, it was that day as he was surrounded by angry adults that Jackson learned he had to be careful when he lashed out at those he believed deserved to feel his anger. It was on that day as he was forced to apologize to the Omega while their parents looked on that Jackson truly began to loathe the young Omega, it was also from that day forth that Jackson Whittemore made sure that he made the Omega doubt his worth and to bruise his fragile skin.

For many years Jackson took each chance to whisper insults and poisonous words into the ear of the young Omega who became weaker after the unexpected death of his mother when a crazed Alpha uncaring of the Omega’s aged had gone for the boy coming face to face with a mother prepared to die for her young, and die she did and Jackson with a cruel and jealous heart used the guilt the smaller boy with skin almost as white as snow with dots of dark spots scatted about like droplets of ink, but then one day the boy did not return to School; it took a few weeks before an unhappy Scott McCall a fellow Alpha who however lacked the cruel nature Jackson possessed knew to tell that Stiles Stilinski was going through the change, the change Jackson knew was the last step for an Omega to became a proper Omega a process that could take from a year to two years.

Scott McCall’s misery came from the knowledge that during the change he would not be allowed near his best friend because his Alpha instincts might make him act irrationally, and so with Stiles Stilinski gone Jackson could focus on other things than making Stiles Stilinski’s life a living hell; Jackson started courting Lydia Martin who was a fellow Alpha, but Jackson wasn’t the only one courting her as a fellow Alpha by the name of Aiden was as interested in her as he was, but everyone seemed to think she was interested in a beta by the name of Jordan Parrish but Jackson refused to believe someone as fine as Lydia Martin would settle for a beta.

A week before senior year of high school nearly three years since Stiles Stilinski withdrew from public he was suddenly back but he’s no longer the small fragile looking thing that cried so easily and just wanted to curl-up against an Alpha or Beta who was ready to comfort him, no Stiles Stilinski had grown tall and no longer reeked of the horrible ointments that were rubbed into his faire skin in an attempt to keep the harsh sun from burning it lobster-red, the Omega Jackson remembered was far gone replaced by a tall lean figure of a youth with messy brown hair and wide bright eyes and a smile that showed a confidence Jackson had been certain he had destroyed, and then there is that scent that has him breathing in deeply and savoring it like nothing he had ever done before; Lydia’s scent compared to Stiles was like that of a dead and withered rose while Stiles was one of intoxication, it was mouthwatering and all Jackson wanted to do was latch onto the Omega that was dressed to enhance the wonders of his body it was clear to Jackson that someone other than Stilinski had been in charge of the outfit Stiles wore and the idea that someone had been there perhaps to see whether or not the dark little moles reached further than what the Jackson could see.

When Stiles catches his eyes the Omega grows tense and moves instinctively closer to McCall who immediately gave Jackson a ruby-red glare accompanied by a growl of, `Watch yourself.´ everyone and perhaps their great aunt in another state heard the warning and stilled to see how everything would playout.

`Don’t worry about Whittemore Scott,´ another voice says as the sea of students part to make way for Lydia Martine, `If he tries anything I’m sure anyone loyal to the Hale’s will take him down, am I right.´ agreeable murmurs erupt while Stiles just rolls his eyes and huffs out, `I haven’t agreed to anything yet.´

`Oh but you will honey, ´ Lydia says as if she dared Stiles to argue with her, `There’s no other single and worthy male Alpha around town, and I know you wouldn’t risk being separated from your father by choosing and Alpha out of town now would you.´ the bell rings signaling the conversation over and done, at least for Lydia’s and Stiles’ part Jackson however needs and answers and grabs Danny by the arm as the make their way to class.

`What’s this about Stilinski and the Hale’s? ´

Danny looks just a little bit surprised by his question before shaking his head and mumbling something about Jackson really needing to stop being so stuck-up his own ass before finally giving an answer, `A month ago when Stiles’ confinement was over Derek Hale’s uncle Peter Hale sent the first courting gif.´ Jackson stops walking and pulls Danny into a stop and just breathes out in disbelief, `What? That old creep is trying to get Stiles to mate with him? ´

Danny nods before continuing, `But Derek’s gift soon followed. Now can we please go to class?´ but Jackson isn’t moving because he’s not sure what’s going on inside him but he feels like he wants to rip someone or something to pieces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

`So, Derek and his uncle are interested in Stilinski? ´ Jackson asks Lydia as they wait in-line in the cafeteria waiting to see what was being served today, certainly as Alpha’s and of better families with higher income they’re lunches were expectedly superior than that of the Betas and still there were those days when the food just wasn’t worth being called food.

Lydia glances at him over her shoulder and she looks mighty curious at his sudden found interest in Stiles Stilinski, and if Jackson hadn’t been hearing about all the whispers about Stiles and the Hale’s then perhaps he wouldn’t be going to the queen-bee of gossip, but the Omega and the Hale’s were on everyone’s lips and not knowing if it was true was driving Jackson to a brink of madness; sure Jackson could’ve tried to fish the information out of Stilinski but Stiles was never alone, there was always someone there beside him if not McCall then Cora Hale or her adopted brother Isaac, and the list went on for a few more Alpha’s and Beta’s that glared at Jackson anytime he so much as looked at Stiles.  
The little Omega was no longer all that little, but he was being protected like the precious gem he’d become, and even the schoolboard had made a joint decision no doubt thanks to Talia Hale’s insistence that anyone who was caught abusing in any shape, way or form the lone Omega would be expelled from school or kicked out, still all it would’ve taken to deter anyone from breaking a single hair on Stiles’ head would’ve been to say he was under the protection of the Hale pack.

With a little smile on her painted lips an all-knowing look appeared in her cold calculating eyes which caused Jackson to feel incredibly uncomfortable, but then she turns her gaze back to her phone.

`Why so interested Jackson? Did you finally realize I’m out of your league? ´ His skin prickles at that the way she still thinks she’s the center of the universe.

`I think my interest in you dropped the second you decided to hook-up with a low-class beta.´ Jackson says without thinking, and by the way her shoulders tense and her hands pause over the lit screen he knows he’d screwed-up.

`At least my low-class beta of a mate has a heart and a soul, and sense which I can’t say you have Whittemore.´ her voice is low and cold, and there’s something there that sounds like a threat which is odd because nothing even remotely threatening had been said.

Jackson is quiet for a couple of steps until he just can’t take the not knowing anymore.

`I’m glad you’re happy with Parrish, or will be once you know it’s legal and all.´ and he’s not lying because if Lydia is happy then he could be happy for her even if it killed him to know a beta had bested him when it came to the battle of Lydia Martins heart.

Lydia glances at him over her shoulder with a look of suspicion.

`You’re that desperate to know what’s going on with Stiles and the Hale’s. ´ there’s something unpleasant and calculating about her voice that tells him to run for the hills and never speak about Stiles or the Hale’s again, but then he catches a whiff of Stiles scent and it takes everything in him not to turn around and search for the Omega, and it’s just that little tantalizing scent that drives him to nod which causes Lydia smile like the predator she was at heart.

`Fine.´ Lydia hums, then standing up straight as if trying to tower above him but failing, `Peter Hale sent a gift to the Stilinski house last month and then asked the Sheriff for the right to court his son on the same day, of course the Sheriff accepted why wouldn’t he really considering how if Stiles was to mate Peter then his son would stay close by and in the same pack in which he was raised in.´ and although it made perfect sense there was a part of Jackson that found the idea of Stiles mated to the forty something werewolf disgusting.

`But Derek’s sent his own gift and had the same talk with the Sheriff who again gave his blessing for the courting.´ the way Lydia says it makes it clear this dramatic turn entertained her a great-deal, and although Derek was in his mid-twenties and not yet near his forties Jackson still found the idea of Derek Hale mated with Stiles ridiculous after all the last two of Derek’s would-be mates hadn’t exactly ended well Kate Argent had tried to kill his family and pack after getting mated with Derek; like Derek’s first attempt at mating had ended-up with the girl dying before the last leg of the mating could happen of course Kate Argent hadn’t died accidentally she’d been put-down like the rabid beast she’d been. It seemed like Derek Hale had finally decided to give-up on the female population and instead focusing on an Omega that had been born into the Hale-pack.

`And Talia’s okay with them doing this?´ Jackson asks voice low barely above a whisper as he’s not eager for anyone catching him fishing for gossip, and frankly he’s worried about Cora Hale crushing his nuts the last time she did it was because he’d said something derogatory about Stilinski and it took him a week to recover, Lydia rolls her eyes at that before answering his question with, `Of course she is, she’s pretty much thrilled that Peter the sworn bachelor is finally interested in someone, although I do suspect he was just waiting for his godson to finish blooming,´ and wasn’t that just a disturbing thought, at least it was for Jackson who felt like someone should lock Peter Hale up right at that second.

` And I think everyone agrees Stiles would do a great deal of good to Derek.´ of course Jackson didn’t agree with this at all, not the slightest bit, but Lydia seemed unaware of it and just continued on talking as if they were just talking about the weather and not the future of one of their classmates, `I think as long as Stiles remains as a member of the Hale pack that Talia will be overjoyed, I’ve heard she’s been paying several Betas as well as a couple of low-class Alpha’s not to try for Stiles’ hand.´

`But Peter’s like ancient.´ Jackson says without thinking which earns him a growl from somewhere down the line while Lydia hums in agreement.

`But Stiles appreciates his wisdom and sense of humor,´ Lydia pipes in after a brief silence, ` and Peter has never treated him like an Omega, and I think even if Stiles wasn’t one he would attempt to mate him.´ Lydia tells Jackson while glancing back down at her phone, nothing she’d said made Jackson feel any better about the whole Stiles and Peter thing, he just didn’t like the idea of Stiles stuck with the older-werewolf who was a frequent visitor at the Whittemore house as he and Jackson’s father were close friends.

`He’s still way too old.´ Jackson insists with an angry hiss.

`Then I guess you’ll find it disgusting to know that Alpha Deucalion has also set his sights on Stiles, ´ and Jackson shoots a look in the direction at the teacher that had been homeschooling Stiles for the past two and a half-years and was now back to teaching at the high school, `I heard that he had Stiles’ Jeep serviced from top to bottom.´ And Jackson almost cursed at the gift Deucalion had given Stiles, everyone knew that Stiles had always planned on driving his mother’s Jeep once he got his drivers license but the vehicle had been a piece of junk already when Claudia Stilinski had been alive so Jackson had rather thought it would’ve been turned into scrap metal by now.

Lydia’s phone chimes as does Deucalion’s and before Lydia can even check the message a curse of growl leaves Deucalion before he’s up and rushing out of the cafeteria.

`Oh, this is perhaps the best gift yet.´ Lydia says appreciatively.

`What did the Hale’s buy him now?´ Jackson asks knowing very well that nothing but the whole Omega courting thing could get such an reaction from her, she was positively vibrating where she was standing with excitement.

`Not the Hale’s, there’s a third Alpha in town that’s interested in him.´ Lydia says and at that moment Jackson hears Stiles gasp out `Oh my God. Oh my God.´ over and over again and at first he’s worried that something bad had happened as there were tears running down Stiles cheeks but then Stiles’ bolts towards the table where Allison is sitting and waiting for Lydia no doubt, and he throws his arms around her and repeating the words, `Oh thank your dad, thank your dad.´

`Chris – Chris Argent?´ Jackson snaps at Lydia who nods, certainly there had been whispers that Allison’s father had started looking for a new mate after spending two years mate-less after Victoria Argent took her own life, apparently some families still clung to the archaic belief that if you weren’t capable of birthing more than one healthy offspring to an Alpha you were better of dead than shaming said Alpha with you unable-presence; certainly some whispers suggested the suicide had been assisted by Chris’ own father Gerard who had gone a bit wobbly in the head after the execution of his psychotic daughter Kate.

`He just upgraded the whole Sheriff department’s, new guns and vest the whole lot even the K9 get their own bullet proof vests.´ and Jackson couldn’t help but admit that gift topped the list of gifts Stiles could ever get after all the Omega worried constantly over the safety of his father as well as those working under him, and it made Jackson fume with anger that he would never have thought of such a lavish gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and in my head in this universe Omega’s have the power to like choose their mate and each potential mate as to give at least five gifts to the Omega even if he wouldn’t be interested in said suiter and they need the go-ahead or blessing to court the Omega by said Omega’s parents and not its Alpha, and the Omega can refuse a suiter but only once they’ve finished the whole process unless of course the suiter does something that automatically cuts him out of the picture like trying to force themselves on the Omega or does something to endanger the Omega or those around it. So basically although an Omega is seen as someone who needs to be treated differently and is seen as someone weaker they have all the power when it comes to the mating, if an Omega is forced into a mating it’s by law seen as a none-binding mating or if the Alpha or Beta is an abusive partner again the mating is a none-binding one.


End file.
